


Doctors and nurses

by Striderella



Series: Random requests! [9]
Category: Bee and PuppyCat
Genre: Blow Jobs, Broken Bones, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hospitals, Nurses, Oral Sex, Riding, Robot Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: A Bee x Deckard fic.  Deckard is in hospital and Bee has to be there for him.





	Doctors and nurses

"Puppycat, I packed you some lunch"

You present Puppycat with a bento box of rice, salmon, and pickled vegetables arranged together to make…well, you are not sure anymore. You were trying to make Puppycat but it looks more like a clown that has melted in the rain.

"Thanks…" he says raising an eyebrow and replacing the lid, "I'd better be off to Raincloud planet. Are you sure you don't want in on this job?"

"No thanks!" you say, shuddering at the thought of so much rain. "Besides I told Cass I would look after Deckard today so she could catch up on her coding."

Poor Deckard. He has been pretty much stuck in hospital for a while. He made the mistake of coming between Cass and Toast during a heated row and before he knew it, he had been bodyslamed into the kitchen table. The table survived somehow but Deckard's leg and arm are in plaster and he can't do much for himself. The nurses are always so busy all the time so he often fimds himself waiting for assistance for the bathroom or a fresh jug of water. Cass has been taking care of him as all their brothers often do more harm than good but she was now behind at work and a huge deadline is coming up apparently so when Tempbot sent you and Puppycat a letter regarding a wet planet with squid people, you knew the perfect excuse to get out of it and get some alone time with Deckard. Two birds, one cookie. You know the term is stone but who the hell throws stones at innocent birds? Cookies are way better. 

Speaking of cookies, you manage to get some from the market to go in your special "Deckard, Please get better soon!" tote. You also include some issues of "Pretty Patrick recipes", a little aloe vera plant, and some art supplies for pimping his cast including many pens, stick on googly eyes, and glitter glue. You would have baked yourself but you don't have a kitchen and you usually use Deckard's but with him not around, you don't feel right being there without him helping. Cass would be far less understanding if you burned the apartment down.

You manage to find a spot the hospital parking lot and locate enough money in your pocket to prevent your scooter being towed…again. You enter the building and asked the nurse who resembles a raisin topped off with a beehive where to find Deckard. You don't know why but you have an overwhelming urge to place a cookie on the top of her hair. You carefully position it as she is distracted with her keyboard. 

"Wizard. D… third floor, room 326." she tells you after talking a century to look at the computer screen. You consider removing the cookie but decide it will be a nice surprise come lunch time.

You walk into the room. Deckard's lucky that he has a private. It must be costing Cass a fortune but her brothers have managed to scrape enough between them to help. On a table sits a card from Toast which mainly features a photo of herself holding an old tramp in a headlock, signed. There is also a bear with a tag that reads "Get well soon…whoever you are…which one are you again?", clearly from Cardamon. Awww that was nice of him. 

Seeing Deckard though nearly breaks your heart. He is asleep in his hospital bed wearing his pyjama shirt open. He looks so pale. His arm rests in a sling, wrapped in thick white plaster while his leg hangs from a pulley so the swelling inside can go down. Toast must have hurt him really bad. You are pretty sure they should ban wrestlers from learning moves in a bar called "Blood and Bones and Guts and Teeth". You don't want to wake him but you can't leave so you turn on the relic of a TV and sit in the chair next to him, munching a cookie. The majority of channels were nothing but static. How old is the TV? You do however find Pretty Patrick. Well, you don't mind seeing it twice, you just won't tell Puppycat you did.

"Oh hey" says Patrick poking a key lime pie with his fork, "Did you know that they put peas on pizza in Brazil? I wonder what that is like. I like peas…"

"…Urgh… what was that about peas?.." mumbles Deckard, his eyes slightly bloodshot.

"Aw man, did I wake you? I'm sorry. I should have just waited until tonight" you exclaim, spraying Deckard with a mouthful of coconut and cherry cookie crumbs. 

"Oh…Bee, w..w..what are you doing here?" Deckard's eyes widen. Cass may or may not have forgotten to tell him that you were visiting.

"Cass has to work today." you say, grabbing a fistful of paper towels to clean up your cookie spray, "I brought you some art supplies so we can jazz up your casts. I have always wanted to do that but I have never broken anything. If I got hurt, Dad always fixed me up.". You start wiping everything down. "How bad is it?"

"Well my arm was a simple break," he sighs, "But my leg was a… comunute fracture? communist facture?… Anyway it broke into three parts so they had to operate on me which is why I can't leave the hospital. My leg is swollen so I have to keep in up. I can't do anything..." he stops. You stop. It is only then that you realise what you have been doing. While Deckard was taking, you had been wiping down everything - the table, your sweater, the bear…and Deckard's chest. His BARE chest. 

"Oh…" you say. Not in a "Oopsy daisy, I appear to have made a social faux par." kind of way, more like an "Oh crap, the bed is on fire, the room is on fire, this whole damn hospital is on fire." kind of way. "Sorry.." you squeak out.

"That's okay!" Deckard laughs nervously, sensing your tension along with his own. "We can always work with this." He bites his bottom lips and you blink furiously in confusion. "The nurses haven't had time yet to give me a sponge bath and, well, I wasn't going to ask Cass or we'd both be in therapy until we were thirty."

"You could always ask your brothers." you jokingly suggest. Deckard practically snorts with you.

"I think that would bring a whole new disturbing element to the nickname "Dickhard", don't you?" he chuckles. 

"Oh the humanity!" you laugh, "I totally forgot all about that! Well, let's get you cleaned up... wait here."

You head to the nurses station to ask for some hot water and towels. Two other crinkled prunes with huge hair wobble slightly around and hand you the needed supplies. You are starting to think that this place only hires clones. A bit of a crazy notion you know but then only yesterday you were making lattes for hamsters on bicycles so it wasn't that far fetched in your mind. The smallest one wheeled out a trolley with two buckets of water, six towels, and a bar of soap that smells depressingly clinical. 

"Ring the buzzer if you need help." the old nurse croaked out as she slowly took eternity to return to her seat. Something tells you that ringing any buzzer would not be effective in an emergency situation. No wonder Cass is here so much.

"What…is…this…?" says a puzzled Deckard pulling out the bag of googly eyes.

"It's for your casts" you smile as you search his overnight bag for clean pyjamas, "We can do that after we are done."

"I am not sure about having my cast staring back at me when I am trying to use the bed pan." Deckard mumbled.

You managed to arrange two of the larger towels around him and help him off with his pyjama shirt. 

"How do I…um…take off your pants?" you blush.

"Well, as long as you keep my leg elevated, you can just…AHHHHHH!" Deckard is cut off mid sentence as you use one hand to hold him by his cast and the other to furiously whip off his pyjama bottoms.

"How are you so strong?!" he squeals. You suddenly realise that this isn't exactly ideal for his recovery and put him back down.

"Okay…now what do I do?"


End file.
